


Our Shadows Live On

by Inked_Eyes



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Other - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Drama, F/M, Language, Murder, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, gunfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead and stumbling around the desert was not on her bucket list...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Shadows Live On

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter fic!   
> So I will post this fic up chapter by chapter while rotating between another fic I will post the first chapter of after this one
> 
> Hope this is good (crosses fingers)!!

Chapter 1.   
Work text:

Imogen couldn't believe her eyes. Nor could she believe this place, wherever she was right now. Everything happened so fast, and now she could barely proccess what was going on around her

One second she was on the street, walking home from a night at her favorite music store. Then the next second the man, who she was unaware was following her pulled her into the alley gripping the trigger of his gun, aiming straight to her forehead

Now here she was without any direction in her life whatsoever

Dead...

Dead and stumbling around the desert wasn't on her bucket list. That's for sure...

Imogen looked at herself, seeing she was wearing the same attire she was shot in. Could this be a dream???

It must be a dream. All of it... That was all she could think of. But somehow she wasn't afraid of the word dead. More afraid of where being' dead ' brought you to 

But now she was in the middle of an unknown land. A steaming desert with cactus and the nighttime sky above her head

The sand sunk between her bare toes as she walked. She had lost her shoes way back in the past tracks that she trotted of the desert. She had been walking for what seemed like hours.

Am I really dead? This deaert, is it endless? Is this heaven or hell or possibly neither? Imogen thought craziness, as she ungracefully stumbled aimlessly on the sandy floor beneath her

Imogen didn't believe in hevean and hell, but sure as fuck didn't believe she would be in a desert when she died

Imogen stops to catch her breathe, head swimming from her utter confusion. Her dyed black hair, coated in dirt and sand, her pale face covered too

She only sat for a minute, the sand a little to hot for her backside even though it was night. 

Imogen didn't experience what she would have expected from becoming a ghost. She always believed in becoming a floating spirit with no senses , just floating in the atmosphere never getting tired. That's not how she was currently feeling. She felt very alive, a matter of fact so alive she was scared. Scared that this was in fact just like life . What a nightmare, it all felt the same

Imogen, as she arose, noticed an unexpected sound, one that was familiar. One familiar on Earth as well

The sound got closer, becoming more evidentially something with a roaring motor, like a car

Imogen's heart rate picked up and thumpped erratically against her chest. She ran toward the noise, stopping not until she saw something in the distance approaching her

Imogen squinted, crystal eyes wide as she recognized it to be a rather fast car. The object was indeed a car, and as it got closer she inspected its artful designs. The car was a muscle car, mostly white and covered in sand. It was pretty sweet looking if she was honest

The awesome car stilled when it was right next to Imogen. She figured out by the way the car crept closer inch by inch in comparison to its previous speed, that whover was in the car was for some reason hesitant to get near her

Imogen starred into the windshield of the strange vehicle for a few moments, trying to make out the driver's apprarence. She couldn't see anyone though because of the dark, the moonlight barely giving her any rays of light

She felt odd just starring, creepy even, so she toke a couple confident steps toward the car. When she got to the drivers side door, she thought about tapping for attention but before she could the door swung open and the mysterious driver got out

Imogen backed away from the man who exited the car and just studied the figure closely

The driver was a man, tall like 5"10, his slender body covered by a yellow shirt topped off with a jacket and a pair of black pants. His hair was blonde and stuck up, tastefully and there were also shades covering his eyes, even though it was nighttime

Imogen just starred rudely, amazed by the man's oddness. She quickly snapped out of it when he started to ask questions:

"You" he points a finger like Imogen wouldn't have herd him otherwise, even though she was starring at him

"you can't be here. You must leave at once and return to Battery City. You have wandered the desert, but I am willing to bring you to safety" the blonde man stopped " and I don't do that often with escapees"

I had a feeling I wasn't welcome in this world. In probably anywhere in this world for that matter. Yup, absolutely not on Earth...

"I'm not an escaper from Battery City, sir. My name is Imogen and I come from London, the city" Imogen announced hoping she didn't sound like a lost idiot

The blonde man just seemed to gap at her for ever. He seemed surprised to say the least, but then he finally responded with what Imogen was not ready to hear

"You won't go back to England. You are dead now, but I will take you to Battery City where you can be safe from the Draculoids. It's not so scary... I take it this is all news to you, so..." He went on vaguely

"Can you explain what's going on? Why am I here and what lies ahead" Imogen asked fearing the worst

Dead silence. Imogen's frustration grew

He didn't respond. He gazed far off behind her, panic seeming to strike him from whatever he saw, because in a flash he has Imogen's wrist in his grip dragging her and throwing her in the passenger seat

"Their here! They have obviously seen us. We have to go now!" He jumped in his seat and began to speed off in a unknown direction through the desert

"Whats happening who are they?" Imogen whined while looking out the window to spot what he had noticed. The questions seemed to annoy him to put it mildly

"Cant you shut up. We need to get out of here before we die again" the blonde said gripping the weep seemingly stressed

"But aren't we already dead?" Imogen hollered trying to ignore how fast they were going and how her motion sickness was kicking in, stronger then in the past

"Die twice and thats it, your ghosted. Once your ghosted all you can do is nothing. There's nothing else" he explained , rolling down his window to look behind us  
"Damn Draculoids, probably looking for the ghosted with that Korse bastard"

"Whose Korse? You gonna have to slow down" Imogen sighed tapping her foot anxiously

He laughs and lifts his shades revealing his brown eyes

"He cleans the desert for the Scarecrow company. They are the our main enemies" he said

"Our? You have like a group" 

"I'll explain when we get to our destination" he said  
mysteriously 

"So what makes Korse a bastard for cleaning up a desert of the over- killed -dead- people" Imogen changes the subject 

He fake snorts, clearly unamused by Imogen

"you see the over -killed -dead -people need to rest in peace. Someday you need to really die. But In the desert your shadow lives on without you, if you know what I mean"

He paused and Imogen sighed heavily from the confusion welling up in her head

"I'm Kobra Kid, by the way" he filled in as the car stopped in a new location

Imogen laughed before covering her mouth. Kobra Kid? What kind of a lame super hero was this dude!

Kobra Kid actually looked a little token back and only glared. Imogen toke this as a first sign that he didn't like her playful laughter so she shut up on his silent command

Once the engine turned off, Imogen and Kobra Kid left the muscle car and came face to face with a strange looking building if you could even call it a building...

The place appeared to be a glorified dumpsite, with it's ripped sheet as a door and what looked like thick layers of grass as a roof. The sign off from the door said powered by Better Living Industries, which was printed on a fridge that was weirdly placed outside the shop

"Stop just looking around and get your sorry ass inside. I fucking hope Korse didn't follow us"

Kobra Kid ushered Imogen inside the shop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> More to come  
> I love kudos and comments! Don't be shy


End file.
